Everlasting
by Ria Everwood
Summary: Angels and Devils fought a bitter battle. When war ended, there was peace. But the peace was not for long. A new evil intruded Hell and they got help from the Angels, at the cost of the Devil's mate. But, being a Devil's mate is forever, everlasting.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Everlasting

**Summary: **Angels and Devils fought a bitter battle. Finally when they got their own land, there was peace. But the peace was not for long. A new evil intruded Hell and they got help from the Angels, at the cost of the Devil's mate. But, being a Devil's mate is forever, everlasting. (The original one.)

**A/N:** Hello, this is my new fic and very first fic on twilight and not on yaoi. I am working full time so my update timings might be slow, so please be patient with me. I am also looking for a beta-reader for this fic. My current beta-reader, my sister is not into twilight so I'm looking for one, but I'm not experience with beta-readers. Information of what kind of beta-reader I'm looking for will be at the end of this prologue. The prologue tenses has not been checked, well, by me only whose tenses is real bad. When I found a beta-reader, I will re-post the edited one. To be continued….below….

**Rating:** T (For now)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight.

**Prologue**

Once, long ago, there were only two races in this dimension. One were the creatures of the white wings, the other were the creatures of the black wings. They once lived together, only having small conflicts because of their beliefs. But their beliefs were too great. Soon, a war broke out.

The white wings called themselves 'Angels'. The black wings called themselves 'Devils'. The war between them ragged on and on. Finally, one day, out of the blue, their dimension spilt. The Angels claimed the sky, the Devils claimed the hell. And separated between them was an unknown space that neither Angel nor Devil can go into.

The Angles and Devils lived their own lives in their newly formed place. But then the peace was not for long. Temporary paths that formed allowed one to travel between the two worlds freely. The paths formed never last long and were never in the same place that it did not cause any harm. But then creatures from other dimension came into their world through the paths, creatures that brought forth chaos along with other negative feelings. The Angles and Devils called them, Demons.

The Demons could not survive the lights of the sky and so they dominated hell. It was then everything changes and the start of a tragedy.

**-Line Break-**

"Emmett, is the troops ready?" I asked when I heard him come into the meeting room, my eyes not looking up at the plans. My brother grinned but answered seriously, which was rare for him. "Yes. The troops are ready to be deployed when you command."

I nodded and continued scanning the plans, looking for loop holes. This attack was going to be successful. _It has to be. _I, being the general leading the army to claim back what rightful was ours, this burden falls on me, the crown prince of the Devils.

Ever since the Demons came into my world, hell had been a living torture for the Devils living here. The Demons managed to claim twenty percent of our lands. And they were not stopping and more of them kept coming into our world.

I as the crown prince managed to convince the Angels to help us stopped the Demons from multiplying for the sake of both our worlds. I traveled to the sky through the paths with the help of my younger sister, Alice. Her visions of the future allowed her to predict where the next path would appear. The Volturi, the royal family of the Angels promised to send two of their best generals and an army to assist us.

The door crept opened once again. This time, Alice skipped in, followed by my trusted general, Jasper. Jasper was about to become part of the family soon. He proposed to my sister before the Demons invaded. Then the Demons came and they had to postpone their wedding.

I lifted my head and looked at them. "Alice, Jasper." I acknowledged their presence. "Edward." Alice flew and hugged me like she always did. I hugged her back and asked when she was still in my arms, "Are you feeling alright?" I stroke her wings to show my concern, "Still having those headaches?"

She released me and smiled, "I'm fine now; Jasper has been taking good care of me." She squeezed my hand, let go and flew back to Jasper's side.

"My prince," Jasper came forward to greet me. "My troops are ready to be at your disposal."

I chuckled and pat his shoulders. "Jasper, how many times must I remind you to call me Edward? You are part of the family."

Jasper blushed lightly, nodded and whispered out my name, "Edward."

I nodded back and turned my attention back to the plans to begin the final meeting for the battle.

"Alice, are you sure that the path will appeared at this point?" I asked, pointing at the map pinned to the wall.

Alice nodded, "I'm sure." She affirmed.

"Alright, Jasper, let's go through your route again." My tone became serious and the others were listening closely and attentively. After hours, the meeting was finally closed and everyone became relaxed once again. We were chatting and laughing when a soft knock stopped us.

A smile lit up my face; I stood up and flew towards to door. I opened and saw my mate standing outside with her radiant smile and in her hands were a tray of snacks and drinks. He lifted the tray to my face and asked with her shiny chocolate eyes looking right at me, "Hungry?"

I took the tray from her and kiss her on the cheek, "Yes, thank you. We've just finished, come in." I said. When she went in, Alice practically pounced onto her, "Bella! Oh how I missed you while I was resting. I've come up new designs of dresses for you."

Bella looked at me, her eyes pleading for help. I chuckled loudly and told Alice, "Alice, you've just made her a whole new set of dresses."

Alice glared at me and pouts, "For women, dresses are not enough." She flew to Jasper and cling his arm, looking up at him, "Right Jasper?"

Jasper laughed and nodded. Bella grumbled, "You never say no to Alice…"

"Come on Bells, how can anyone say no to Alice?" Emmett roared as he gulped down the drinks Bella brought.

We ate the snacks and the rest left the room, leaving me and Bella in it. I wrapped my arms around her and gently licked her ear lobe. "Love…" I hummed. I felt her shuddered in my arms and she turned to look at me, her eyes filled with concern. I knew what she was going to say next.

"Edward…When are you moving out?" she asked, which almost sounded like a whisper.

I released her and went to look out the window. I answered her firmly, "In three days."

**-Three Days Later-**

"My good soldiers, tonight is the night that we claim back what was ours!" I hollered. My army stood below me as I saw standing at the top of the castle walls, by my side were Jasper and Emmett.

"Our victory will be better assured now we have the Angels best generals, James and Victoria!" they appeared from below and to let the army sees them.

My army cheered as the raised their weapons in approval. I turned towards the generals and said to them, "Thank you for coming. Your help is appreciated. Tonight, our differences will be put aside to let us fight against the same evil." I put out my hand for a handshake. James took it, gripping it firmly and he smiled. For some reason, I was disturbed by his smile, like he was planning something but I shook it off. I was tempted to open his mind to see what was he thinking but decided not to, the assured victory of my army comes first.

"Let's move!"

**-Line Break-**

The war raged on for days. A lot of good men were lost but we immerged victorious. The Demons who survived promised a treaty with us to leave in harmony in hell with us. They also swore loyalty to my family. After the Angels recovered from their injuries, Alice predicted the next path that would open I knew Jasper and Emmett needed to rest so only Bella and I was there to see them off.

"James, Victoria, thank you so much for assisting us. Have a safe trip back." I shook their hand and this time, James smirked and it sends fear down my spine.

He then turned his attention to Bella. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. I flared, we Devils are known to be possessive of our mates and yet James still touched her. I immediately opened his mind and read it.

'_You look so delicious that I could eat you right now.'_

I snapped but I knew if I hit him now, I will start the war between Angels and Devils again. I gritted my teeth, clenched my hands so tight that my nails cut into my flesh. "Bella, come over here." I said forcefully.

Then the path, just like Alice predicted, appeared. The Angels army flew into it. _'I guess you can read my mind now.' _On James face was an evil smirk. _'Then you know I'm taking her!' _

"No!" I cried as I saw James grabbed Bella and he threw her into the path. He followed after her and Victoria followed after him. My first instinct was to go after Bella. I flew into the path. I saw Victoria had Bella in her hands and a spear pointed at her throat. In front of her were some soldiers, guarding them. "Edward!" she cried when she saw me. James was standing in front of them, his arms folded across his chest.

"I knew you would come." He said his thoughts out loud.

"Let her go." I hissed as I withdrew my sword from its sheath. James laughed evilly, his eyes staring at me coldly. "You can read my mind can you? Then tell me why would I want to release your precious mate?" he spat.

I read his mind as he thought of what he wanted. His thoughts send chills down my spine. "You want to start a war again?" my eyes widened as I read his thoughts.

"Correct."

"Because you're bored of the peaceful life?" my voice was getting louder, sharper and angrier.

"Right again." He chuckled. "Generals like us are only useful in war. Without a war, we're just being thrown aside until we are useful again." His voice filled with hatred and laughter. "War can once bring life into me." He howled.

"This is madness!" I hissed as I charged towards him, my sword pointing right at his chest. James skillfully dodged my attack, flew above me and he retaliates with his spear. I blocked his spear before it can touch my body and pushed it away from me. James did a spin and landed on his feet.

Bella, I could see her closing her eyes, trying to form a barrier. _Good, I'll distract them. _I told her through our telepath. _Just be careful Edward. _

I flew backwards, trying to lead James away. But it seemed he knew what we had planned he turned to his back and saw Bella's barrier getting bigger and bigger and it repulsed Victoria and the soldiers. "Victoria!" James flew and caught her in his arms while Bella flew to my side. I opened my arms for her, hugged her, feeling her safe in my arms. "Let's go back." She whispered. I nodded and I took her as we flew back to the entrance.

While we were flying back, the path started closing. "Hurry." I tugged her as we flew as fast as we could. Just as we were about to reach the exit, James used a whip and caught Bella's feet. "Arh!" Bella cried. I tried to cut it with my sword but the whip won't break. James laughed at my futile attempt, "This is the sky whip, and nothing can cut through it." He said with confidence as he pulled Bella to him.

I held on to Bella, trying to keep her by my side. Both mine and James' strength were even, we were getting nowhere and the path was closing, real fast. "Damm it!" I cursed. "Edward, please remember, I will always love you." Bella said suddenly as she kissed me on the lips. And then she pushed me, hard, towards to exit. "No!" I cried in sorrow as I saw myself leaving the path and the path closes right before my eyes.

"No, no, no, no! Bella!" Tears flowed down my cheeks as thunder rang and lighting tore across the sky. Rain came falling, mixed with my tears.

Bella was gone.

**-Line Break-**

That was the day that brought sorrow to hell as the crown prince lost his mate. Bella and the Angels fell into the space between sky and hell. They were stripped off their powers, wings and immortality. They called the space the human realm.

James was furious that his plans failed. He killed Bella and her soul was trapped in the human realm. She reincarnated every thousand years but James and Victoria's descendants were sure to kill her off when she was a baby to prevent the Devil prince from finding his mate.

The Angels population grew and the called themselves humans. The humans populated the space and it became a living realm just like the sky and hell.

Up to this day, the Devil never stopped, looking…for his mate.

**A/N: **Well, this is the prologue. Did you all like it? If yes please review. I will want at least 10 reviews before I accept any beta and continuing it. I just had this idea suddenly and wanted to write it because the images kept flashing in my head. Just to let you all know, this fic will be telling how Edward claim his mate back, so please not mixed up with some war thingy. Well, now to the beta-reader requirements: The beta-reader,

Will not rush me for my chapters. (I really have a busy life)

Give constructive comments, not destructive comments.

Will accept citrus. (I may include them in the future)

Help me with my limited vocabulary. (I don't want to always use 'said')

Tell me what is wrong and why it needed to be changed. (I wanted to learn though I am really slow learner and I mean real slow. I also hope will not have to change one whole paragraph etc, as this is still my story, I hope to keep my writing style if it's right.)

Well, I think that's it. I really do not know who to find. If anyone interested please pm me. I will try and response as soon as I can. Just to let anyone interested to know, I'm in Singapore, GMT time is +8. I hope I'm not too demanding. Kudos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Everlasting

**Summary: **Angels and Devils fought a bitter battle. Finally when they got their own land, there was peace. But the peace was not for long. A new evil intruded Hell and they got help from the Angels, at the cost of the Devil's mate. But, being a Devil's mate is forever, everlasting.

**Rating:** T (For now)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight.

**A.N: **Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is still not being Beta so sorry for the mistakes. About the questions that people asked from the first chapter about why did Bella and the Angels fall. Well here goes my theory:

Well, since their dimension split, there is a space between them that none can pass except for the loop holes that appear occasionally which opens paths that directly link the Sky and Hell. The paths is like a long hollow path so when it slowly closes, instead of dispersing or vaporizing, the fell into the empty space called the Human Realm. Understood? If not I think I'm going to draw it out. =p

**-Chapter 1, The Book Store-**

"Bella! Why are you home so early?" Rose exclaimed when she saw me sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in my hands. She threw the keys on the kitchen counter top, took off her fluffy coat and hung it at the dinning chair. She strolled towards me and sunk herself at the space beside me. She grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl and ate them one by one. "Did you lose your job again?" she frowned.

_She just had to ask the obvious. _

I casually nodded, my eyes still glued to the television. Rose took the controller on the coffee table and switched it off. "Hey!" I cried as I tried to snatch the controller from her hand but she skilfully dodged my hands.

"Bella what happened?" Rose asked seriously. I looked right at her. She has the perfect blond hair that curled flowed down her back to her hips with the flawless face with the mysterious topaz eyes and pink puffy lips. I lowered my eyes to her chest. She had the roundest boobs any girl would want. The v-neck white top showed just the right amount of cleavage and a bit of her black lacy bra. Her legs were detailed out by the dark skinny jeans, in short, she is a beauty.

At our glory age of twenty-one, she was the perfect beauty, Rosalie, the woman very men desire. I on the other hand had boring brown hair that fell to my hips, the same boring colour for my eyes and pale lips, the boring Bella.

She took my face with their hands and made me looked at her. "Isabella, tell me what happened." She said firmly. _ She is serious when she use that name! _I knew I could not run away from the topic when she called me by my full name. "Yes, l lost my job…" I whispered. She sighed and released my face. "I've guessed. I want you to tell me what happened."

"Well, I was carrying this tray full of drinks, I happened to trip on the small gap on the floor and fell, end of story." I explained, not wanting to reveal more of the after details where I broke all the glasses and poured a few drink on different customers.

"Bella, this is the third job in three months."

"I know!" I said in frustration. "You know how clumsy I am, one silly mistake and I got fired. I tried Rose, I tried." I said in defeat as I sunk back into the couch.

I had always been a clumsy person, getting small bruises here and there. Rose, was my roommate in collage. We did not get along at first because I thought she did not want me in her circles. I cannot help but think that. She is the perfect beauty. That changed when she helped me when Mike Newton cannot keep his hands to himself. She practically assaulted him which gave him a black eye for weeks. Then we just hit off. After college, I decided to move back to Forks to live near my father, Charlie.

Charlie was the chief of the police in Forks. Sounded cool right but it's only for a few thousand people living in Forks. Forks was a small town with that small population. I used to come here every summer to have 'bonding time' with Charlie. Not that I do not like Charlie. It was the rainy weather that kept me away. I thought, I spend twenty years with my mother, Renee in Phoenix, a few years later I might get married and moved off somewhere. So instead of disturbing her and her newly found boyfriend Phil, I decided to move to Forks.

When Rose told me she refused to stay with her adoptive parents anymore and wanted to move out, I invited her to Forks and she agreed. Charlie was nice enough to find a two room apartment for her and allowed me to stay with her, although his house is just opposite ours. We often got together and have dinner during weekends.

I had a hard time finding a job due to my clumsiness. My ex-bosses all complained about me and being in Forks, the good thing was no secret was kept long. All the cafes now knew about my clumsiness, even though I went for interview, they smiled and tell me they will call me soon, the call never came.

"Come on cheer up girl." Rose stood up and headed for the kitchen. She opened the white fridge and grabbed two cans of beer. She walked back to the living and threw one can to me and sat back beside me. I opened my can and gulped in down in mouthfuls. "Ahhhh, it feels so good." I said as I held my beer up high.

"Bella, you can go check this out." Rose handed me a flyer. It was a flyer promoting books. I love books but I am looking for a job. I looked at Rose, confused. She smirked and said, "You can try asking?" she shrugged, "You never know. But I know bookshop is a place where you won't get any injuries." She smirked.

Oh I hate her when she smirked; this meant that she was right. _Oh well, I don't have a job tomorrow either…_"I'll go check it out tomorrow." I said in defeat and drowned myself with the beer in my hand.

**-Line Break-**

The next day, I woke up with a huge headache. "Ouch…" I held my forehead as I only got up, using my elbows for support. I blinked a few times before my eyes were fully opened. I found myself on the couch, cans of beer lying around the floor and coffee table. Rose was not in the living which I guessed she could have been in her room.

Rose worked as a bartender nearby our apartment. Yesterday was her off day which she spotted me at home, early. I dragged myself to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. Not feeling any better, I went to my room, got a set of new fresh clothes and headed to the toilet. I had a nice long shower and was feeling better already. I stepped out of the toilet with the towel around my neck. I went to check on Rose who was still sleeping soundly in her room. I quietly closed her room's door and went to clear up the mess left in the living room.

When I was done, I went to the kitchen to cook some pasta for lunch cum dinner. I kept some in the microwave for Rose when she woke up. I took my light brown handbag, threw in some of my necessities and the flyer and went out to look for the bookshop.

The sky was gloomy and threatening to rain anytime. _A typical day in Forks. _I took the flyer in my hand and tried to navigate using the map printed on it. After a while, I found the book store. It was a small little space squeezed in between two huge stores. From the outside, it was impossible to see the inside. A dark down curtain closed the huge display glass. On the display glass was the shop's name printed on white stickers, Everlasting Books.

The shop immediately sparked my interest. I pushed the door and the small bell on the top of it rang softly. The inside of the store caught my breath. Books were everywhere the walls were embedded with shelves and shelves of books. There was a flight of stairs leading to the upper shelves. A small cashier was located right at the opposite of the door. The floor was made of smooth dark brown wood, while the shelves were made of light brown wood.

"Wow…" I grasped at the sight. It was one of the most fantasy bookstores I had ever seen. "Like what you see?" A voice snapped me out of the moment. I turned to my side and saw a middle aged lady. She was wearing a tube dark red dress, made of silk that just nicely touched the shiny floor. She had black hair that was in big curls and touched her hip. She wore a black hair with a veil that covered half her face but showed her dark red lips. _Wow, she looks like a modern day witch. _

Her appearance was overwhelming that caused my voice to be stuck in my throat. I coughed to get my voice out. I mumbled, "Yes, this is a very beautiful place you have." I give the store a scanned and looked at her face. I could not see if she was actually looking at me.

"Well, thank you for your kind comment. Feel free to take a look." A smiled formed on her face and her lips thinned when she smiled. She turned and walked to the cashier. _I swear, she looked like she was floating._ Once she was back at the counter, she smiled and said, "Feel free to look around. If you need help, call me." I nodded and quickly went to the shelves that were out of the counter's sight.

I begun browsing around, pulling books out, flipping a few pages and put them back. Nothing caught my interest. After half an hour, I hardly finished looking through half of the shop. I decided to take the stairs up to check out the upper shelves. I let my hand touched the books as I walked to the end of the path. But when I was halfway there, I felt a pull on my hand that was touching the books. I stopped, turned and saw an old deep red book spine that stood out from the other books.

I took the book and it was title I.S, on the cover, without anything else. Just the initials, I.S embossed in gold on the cover. I stared at the book for a long time, which I had no idea why. "Like it?" a voice pulled me back once more and I yelped. I turned and saw the store owner looking right at me.

"Er," I stammered, "I think, its unique."

"Yes…" The owner said carefully, "There is only one of its kind." She said, turned and walked down the stairs, "If you decided to buy it, come look for me at the cashier." And she slowly walked out of my sight. _How many times do I have to be scared today?_ I sighed and opened the book. When I opened the book, I felt a gust of wind blew against my face. _Strange…_ I looked around before looking down at the book. At the first page, which I guessed it was the acknowledgement page as it was hand written which read, _To my beloved mate._ I randomly flipped through, was thinking of reading a page when my phone rang. I jumped and almost dropped the book. I ransack through my bag to look for my phone. "Hello?" I scowled when I finally found it.

"Bella?" it was my mother.

"Oh, hi mom." I tried saying it in a cheerful voice.

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked, her voice was filled with hurt.

"No, no, I thought you were Mike." I quickly covered it up with a reason.

"Mike? Who's that?" She asked.

"Nothing, mom, why did you call?"

"Oh, I was telling you I'm moving with Phil to Florida. He got a new contract." She squealed and I had to take a phone inches away from my ear.

"Oh, that's good." I tried to say it enthusiastically but failed. Luckily, Renee did not seem to get it.

"So honey, I was thinking if you want to move with us?"

"Mom," I sighed, "Dad found me a nice apartment in Forks and I've paid six months of rent in advance. Dad also brought me a nice sturdy truck. I'm staying in Forks for a while…"

"Oh…" Renee sounded disappointed.

"Mom, you can send me pictures through email we can still keep in contact. I promised I'll visit when I settled down." I assured her.

"Alright honey! It's a promise."

"Yes, it's a promise." I smiled, feeling happy for my mom. "Mom, I'm kind of busy down here…" I tried to end the conversation before she started blabbering about Florida.

"Alright honey. Bye, love you."

"Bye, love you too mom."

I hung up the phone and turned my attention back at the book in my hand once again. I started flipping the book once again. Then I noticed, there was no other information about the book, the publisher, author, nothing! And the book was hand written. I've decided to buy it to study it at home. I had been in the book store long enough. I do not want to let the owner think that I am just reading not buying.

I went back downstairs and proceed to the counter. "Decide to buy it?" the owner smiled and asked. I nodded and put the book on the counter and dig my bag for my wallet. "How much is it?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "$10 would be sufficient." I took out a ten dollar bill from my wallet and handed it to her. She wanted to give a carrier but I refused. "I want to read it on my way home." She nodded and handed me the book.

I thank her and exit the store. Once I was out of the store, I opened the book and start reading. I had my face buried in my book as I walked. The book captured my attention that I was randomly strolling. I finally stopped reading when the streets lights were on. When I looked up, I found in the wrong direction that I was supposed to go. _Great, I've taken the long way home…_ I knew a shortcut, a back valley that lead right to the back of my apartment. I took a few turned here and there and was walking alone in the straight dark valley. _Maybe this is not such a good idea…_

I sped up and when I was about half way through the valley, at the cross junction, a group of drunk man maybe slightly older than me suddenly came into my view and spotted me. "Hey grille, come to keep me company?" one of them sneered and laughed, the others followed. I had seen these situations before I immediately turned and wanted to leave. But one of them caught my wrist and threw me against the wall. I hit my head but I was still conscious, trying to get up.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and the laughed. Before one of could touch me, a glow of light surrounded me. And out of nowhere, a man with black wings was in front of me, his back facing me. I don't know what he did but he blasted those men to the wall and they were all knocked out. Before I passed out, I saw him turned to me, his face closing in to mine. I saw the perfect face, the golden bronze hair and the topaz eyes, flawless cheeks. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I heard him whispered in the most beautiful voice, "I finally found you." And I passed out.

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**A.N:** So how is this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Everlasting

**Summary: **Angels and Devils fought a bitter battle. Finally when they got their own land, there was peace. But the peace was not for long. A new evil intruded Hell and they got help from the Angels, at the cost of the Devil's mate. But, being a Devil's mate is forever, everlasting.

**Rating:** T (For now)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight.

**A.N:** Well, here is chapter 2. This was uploaded slightly faster because it was halfway finished before chapter 1. For those who reviewed, add alert, favorites many thanks. I'm happy to see so many who enjoyed it. Sorry for all grammar mistakes!

**-Chapter 2, The Letter-**

I just had the strangest dream. The most beautiful man I had ever since saved me from a bunch of guys at the back valley of my apartment. And the thing was, he had the pair of darkest black wings I had ever seen. When I woke up, I was at my room, tucked neatly into my bed and in my oversized t-shirt. My bag was hung behind my room's door like always and the book I brought was on the side table beside my bed.

I mean, it had to be a dream. There was no way that man knew where I lived, unless he was a stalker, which I immediately crossed out that fact. The thing was, man was not supposed to have wings in the first place. So I deemed what happened as a dream. I hopped to see that beautifully man again, so I tried to go back to sleep but was not possible.

I gave up after an hour, I looked at the digital alarm clock by the bed and it read, 5.30am. I decided to start the day early, to look for a job. I took a long shower, using my favourite strawberry scent shampoo. I chose to wear a grey v-neck top and a pair of dark blue jeans shorts. I blew dry my hair and went straight to the kitchen. The wall clock on the kitchen showed, 6.15am. Rose was coming back soon. I decided to make her breakfast before she go to bed. I ransack the fridge for food. _Hmm…egg, ham and cheese, perfect!_

I heat up the frying pan and start cooking the egg. Soon the kitchen was filled with mouth watering aroma. Just then I heard the door opened. "Smells good." Rose commented as she sat her stuff on the counter and came into the kitchen. "You came back at the right time for breakfast. Go shower and it will be done soon." I said to her not looking up, concentrating on what I was cooking. "What's for breakfast?" she peeked from behind. "Simple food, scrambled eggs, and pan fry ham with cheese."

"Great! I'll be back in a minute." She said as she went to shower. I set the table and when I was finished, Rose came out of the shower with an oversize red t-shirt and a towel over her neck. We chatted, catching up on each other's lives. Rose was telling me the 'teddy bear' man she met and her eyes were glowing.

I thought of telling her about my strange dream but decided not to as I listened to her talking about the man she met in the bar.

After breakfast, she offered to help me clean up but I shoo her to bed as I washed the dishes. I went to the counter to pick my letters. There was one letter that was addressed to me. It was a black envelope with my name _Bella_ embossed gold in the front. There was a dark red wax seal, sealing the envelope. The letter had no stamps or written address. _Strange…_ I took the letter back into my room. I gently opened the sealed envelope, tearing the seal into half. It was a hand written letter. I scanned through the letter and it was about recruitment to Cullen's Industries as a private assistant! I froze on the spot, my mind in total blank.

Cullen's Industries is one of the biggest medical service provider in the world. They are rich, extremely rich. But their life was always a secret. No news or magazines managed to get a picture of any of the Cullen's family, so hardly anyone knew how they look like. But rumours said that they were all god like looking people, their children were always named after the parents.

I mean, I did office administration in college, but I did not apply for any job like this. They are building a new branch in Port Angeles and were hiring me. _When did I ever submit an application…? _I pondered for very long and thought that it might be a prank played by someone. I put the letter down beside the new book I brought and took the book. I lean against the bed frame, using my legs a support, I begun reading.

It was an interesting book about Angels and Devils and the Prince of Devils losing his mate. When I was reading the book halfway through, something black slipped out of the book and fell to the ground. I picked to up for closer examination, it was a black feather. I immediately thought of the man in my dream.

The dark black wings of his, this feather have no doubt belonged to him. _Is that not just a dream…? _I spend minutes, doing nothing, just staring at the feather, rolling it between my fingers. Then, suddenly out of nowhere, a gust of wind blew by and it flipped the pages of the book to the very last page. It was a drawing of two Devils, one male and the other was a female. It was drawn by ink and some parts were in smudges. The picture was not clear, it was impossible to see how they look like. But the position they were in, it could be seen that they were lovers, and were very close.

I was mesmerized by the photo. But I was snapped out of it when my cell phone rang. I hurriedly put the feather on the page and closed the book. When I looked at my phone, it was an unknown number. I hesitated for a moment before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Oh my god, it's really you!" The voice of the other side belonged to a female and she was squealing.

"Er, who is this?"

"Oh, it's Alice here. I'm sure you've got the letter sent to you?"

"Which letter…?"

"The one asking you to come interview at Cullen's Industries of course."

"That letter was sent by you?" I asked in bewilderment.

"No, silly, that was send my Edward. I'm just calling to check."

_Edward…? Who is that…? _She did not heard me reply so she continued, "The address, time and date is all in the letter please do remember to come. I can't wait to see you again. Got to go, bye!"

"What…wait!" but she had already hung up.

I sighed, as I put down my phone. _This phone call just makes everything that was supposed to be a dream, real. _

I took the letter and read it again and again. I really do not remember when I ever applied for that job. But I knew I am in need of a job. I sat the letter down and went to my closet. It was a small wooden closet by the door. I am not a fan of fashion so a small closet with two drawers was more than enough for my clothes. I begun digging for the light blue button blouse that I my mother brought for me years ago.

_I remember it's around here somewhere….ah! _ I pulled the shirt out from some of my other older clothes that I was planned to donate. The shirt was in wrinkles because of the way I kept it. It was light blue with thin white strips, evenly spread across the blouse. I brought out the iron and begun ironing the shirt_. I hope it goes well tomorrow. I know something is going to happen._

**-Line Break-**

"Did you see anything, Alice?" I asked for the tenth time today.

Alice sighed and shook her head. "I know you're anxious in finding her. But I really can't see her." She replied, irritated.

A few months ago, Alice finally had a vision about Bella going to appear in our Port Angeles branch. I had my office moved here immediately. But I never saw her. As days passed, soon, months, but I still could not find her. It's been more than a few millennium since I saw her, touched her, feel her in my arms. I needed to feel her warmth once more.

I sighed and used my fingers to brush my hair. I sank back into my office chair, turned my chair away from Alice and looked out the tall windows, staring into thin air.

"Bella, where are you..." I whispered to myself and recalled. The first time I got here, filled with hope.

I came to the Human Realm around five centuries ago. I finally created the teleportation spell to allow me to teleport to the Human Realm at will.

For thousands of years, many had tried to travel here but many had failed and were stuck in the Human Realm, striped of their wings, powers and immortality. Some who were more powerful retained a bit of their powers and were known as the physic by the humans.

It was the phone that rang which snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned myself around and noticed Alice was not in my office anymore. I took a deep breath and picked up the phone, pressing the necessary buttons to answer the call.

It was then I felt it. The voice that was talking non-stopped at the other end does not make any sense anymore. I felt it.

_Bella!_

I stood up, dropping the phone in the process. The receiver was now hanging at the side as it bounced a few times before settling down.

I felt her. She touched the book I wrote when I first came to the Human Realm, the book that consisted information about us and our world.

She was close.

I brought fourth my wings. It forced its way from my expensive suit, tearing through it. My wings showed itself and feathers were falling around me. I flew to the antique bookshelf, pulled out a green book in the middle and the bookshelf sided opened.

I flew though the passage and it led to my secret room where I can just be myself. It was a simple study room, filled with my research and journals neatly kept in the bookshelf. A fireplace made from bricks with leftover wood ashes that I had used the day before, sitting on the brown arm chair that was in front of it. Behind the arm chair was a deep red wood office desk with all the writing materials I will ever need.

Then a sudden gushed of panic flowed through me. I clenched my hand to my chest and my wings folded in despair. I knew immediately that it was Bella that was feeling it. I wasted no time. I stood up straight, closed my eyes and concentrated on the bond that I had with Bella.

I knew that the bond never responded for millenniums but I knew, with Bella so close this time, I can feel her. I begun searching, reaching out through the deepest of our bond. I finally felt her and cast my teleportation spell to where I felt. When I appeared, I felt other people around her; I read their mind and knew what they are wanted to do to her. I blasted them out of the way when I saw them, before they could react. I turned to Bella afterwards, her beautiful brown eyes looking at me. She was still the same when I last saw her, fragile and beautiful. When I saw her eyes closing, I went forward to catch her. When her soft body landed in my arms, I brushed her hair off her face and whispered, "I finally found you."


End file.
